


Akashi Has A Brother?! Karma Has A Brother?!

by YvyTee



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Karma and Akashi are brothers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee
Summary: Where the people of the Kuroko no Basuke universe discover Akashi has a little brother and meets him.Where the people of the Assassination Classroom universe discover Karma has an older brother and meets him.The characters of both universes are terrified of this equally demonic, sadistic, and frightening other redhead.Karma just admires his nii-chan's complete dominance over his subordinates.Seijuurou is just proud of his otouto's aura of dominance and violence towards his own minions.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Akashi Masaomi, Akabane Karma & Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma & Class 3-E, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akashi Seijuurou & Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Akashi Has A Brother?! Karma Has A Brother?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is an idea that has been a draft in my account for almost a month, so I decided to post this!
> 
> Just to let you guys know, I won't be using the little speech ticks Kise and Midorima add at the end of their sentences because I really don't have the time for the that (;•-•)
> 
> I mean, just the thought of two sadistic and feared redheads being brothers really gave me an idea so I tried it out! This is kinda bad, but eh
> 
> I will be editing this story a lot in between updates, so if you've read something that is no longer there or has been changed, that's probably due to the editing. If I make any accidental spelling mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_A crushing defeat,_ he thinks as he watches the players on the court, sipping his carton of strawberry milk. _They’re losing badly._

_Look at them, losing hope._

_Tetsu-nii is already giving up. He’s trembling at his feet._

_Looks like Seijuurou will stay like that forever._

_Look how far behind they are._

_Oh look, but he’s back on his feet._

_Tetsu-nii... you’re determined, aren’t you?_

_Seijuurou is still the same._

_How will you defeat him?_

_Show me..._

_Look at them... playing with renewed vigor._

The players dart around the court.

The people in black begin to grow distracted and paranoid, worried and panicked.

_They’re losing._

_Oh, they’re gaining on them._

_Man, this is a mess. It’s an endless battle._

_Show me, Tetsu-nii..._

_Show me you can win._

_Just like you promised..._

_You’re still losing..._

_How will you win this, Tetsu-nii?_

_It’s a bunch of showdowns after showdowns..._

_Looks like Seijuurou has entered what you call_ the zone _._

_Tell me, Tetsu-nii..._

_Does this seem hopeless to you?_

_Heh... Seijuurou sure is fast, isn’t he?_

_But you’re still invisible to him, aren’t you? At least a little bit..._

_You sure have some nice teamwork, huh..._

_With that guy..._

_Kagami Taiga..._

_Wait-...!_

_Seijuurou... he’s... back to normal?_

_He’s like back then...?_

_He’s..._

_He’s back to his old self...!_

_Sei-nii... so it seems you’re back…_

_I..._

The black clad players on the court are stunned by the new play from the team of white clothed people.

"It seems your team is losing, Tetsu-nii…" He whispers softly. "What will you do?"

_He seems so hopeless…_

"YOU CAN DO IT, KUROKO! DON’T GIVE UP!"

A random voice is shouting. He’s encouraging the small, invisible blue haired player down on the court. The blue haired player, _Kuroko_ , turns around and tilts his head up, eyes wide. His lips mouth a name unheard to the people in the stands. Tears start to stream down Kuroko’s face. He’s smiling.

A tanned teenager with dark blue hair stands from his seat.

"Damn it, Tetsu! Kagami! You guys won against us, didn’t you?" He yells. "If you can’t even defeat Rakuzan, I’ll go after your heads and kill you!"

_That’s definitely Daiki-nii..._

A group of boys clad in blue are standing and cheering and a blonde from the group grins, shouting.

"Let me say the same goes for us! Go and win, Seirin!"

_Ryouta-nii... always ready to join in on the fun, huh..._

A green haired megane leans forward.

"Go, and defeat Akashi... and Rakuzan!"

_Short sentences, as always, huh, Shin-nii..._

He smirks.

_Guess I might as well join in on the fun..._

"You’re looking quite bad, Tetsu-nii," he says loudly, lowering the carton of strawberry milk from his mouth. Everyone looks at him, seeming confused. No one recognizes him, save for a selective group of rainbow colored heads. The other teams wouldn’t recognize him, really, after all, they’ve never met him. They especially don’t notice much about him, with the gray cap and black hoodie hiding his hair, and his mercury eyes staring at them with a sort of intensity. He can read the way Tetsu-nii and Sei-nii mouth his name with their lips.

_Karma..._

"You’ve really grown hopeless, haven’t you?" He continues. "Come on... didn’t you promise me? I want to see you win. I want to see you beat him. Show him... give that guy a taste of defeat, won’t you?"

The crowd starts cheering, loud and shouting _Seirin!_ over and over.

_"Don’t give up, Seirin!"_

Seirin stares at the crowd with wide eyes and sweaty faces. They turn to face Rakuzan with determined faces, meeting expressions similar to theirs. Akashi Seijuurou is smiling, almost smirking, and Karma feels like laughing. His nii-san, his older brother, is back. Not that psychotic, _Absolute Bitch_. It’s truly his calm, soft older brother. Karma feels so elated, he can’t do anything but _smile_.

_Oh..._

_Truly, this has gotten interesting..._

_What amazing teamwork..._

_Maybe 3-E can be a bit more like them..._

"TIME’S UP!"

"Seirin High... wins the Winter Cup!"

Seirin screams in happiness as the crowd cheers. Akashi Seijuurou approaches Kuroko Tetsuya with a smile on his face and almost unnoticeable tears in his eyes. He holds out a hand. His mouth is seen moving, but it’s hard to hear what he’s saying due to the loud crowd. Kuroko Tetsuya smiles, taking Akashi Seijuurou’s hand and saying words to accompany it. The teams line up, bowing to each other.

Karma smirks.

_Tetsu-nii, Sei-nii... it seems you’ve made up._

* * *

Karma approaches Seijuurou and his team, sipping on the straw inserted into his carton of strawberry milk as the other teams mingle on the court. Eyes follow him curiously.

"It seems you’ve lost," he says.

"Yes," Seijuurou agrees. "It seems we have."

" _We_? Ah, you’ve changed," Karma smiles. "You’re back to your old self, aren’t you?"

"Hmm, yes, so it seems," Seijuurou agrees.

"Sei-chan?" One of the Rakuzan players approaches. "Who is this?"

"Ah, yes," Seijuurou smirks softly. "Reo, you and the others have never met him, yes?"

The other Rakuzan players shake their heads. "No," they chorus. It sort of reminds Karma of a choir, starting and ending together. He snickers, sipping more of his strawberry milk, before raising a hand to pull down the hoodie and remove his cap just as Seijuurou speaks to introduce him.

"This is Karma," Seijuurou says. "My younger brother."

Eyes blink in shock, processing the words, before all the teams around them (save for the Generation of Miracles) yell unanimously in surprise.

"YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER?" They screech.

"I think I’m going deaf," Karma drawls.

"I can see the resemblance," someone says.

"They do look similar," another comments.

"It’s Little Akashi!" Daiki shouts, ruffling his hair.

"Oi oi oi, Daiki-nii, my hair’s a mess now," Karma says.

"Karmacchi!" Ryouta cheers, pulling Karma into a hug. "It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!"

"Kise, you’re choking him," Shintaro states. Ryouta lets him go.

"It’s Karu-chin," Atsushi says around the snack in his mouth.

"Hi, Atsushi-nii," Karma says. "I brought food for you. I’ll give it to you later."

Atsushi perks up.

Karma turns to Rakuzan.

"So," he starts. "You’re my brother’s team. Well, his coach and manager too."

He studies them.

"You were pretty good. I watched the whole time. Close match," he nods. "We’ll be seeing each other-" he grins slightly manically. "-more often."

The other teams shiver slightly.

"Yep," someone whispers. "I definitely see a resemblance."

"So," Karma pretends not to hear the comment. "Why don’t you introduce yourselves to me, yeah?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro," the one similar to Tetsu-nii says.

"Hayama Kotarou," some blonde with a snaggle tooth says.

"Nebuya Eikichi," the dark skinned one says.

"Mibuchi Reo," The long haired one smiles. "So you’re Sei-chan’s little brother."

Karma nods. He turns toward the last to who have yet to introduce themselves.

"Shirogane Eiji," the coach grumbles.

"Higuchi Shouta," the brown haired manager introduces himself softly.

"Hmm, okay," Karma nods. "I'm Akashi Karma, but I go by Akabane Karma at the moment."

"Why?" Someone from Kaijou, Ryouta’s school, asks.

"Hmm, because," Karma shrugs, not willing to say more than that.

"Anyway," he turns to Seirin. "Congratulations on your win against my brother. It was impressive really, since you were losing _pretty bad_ for a while."

The redhead with weird eyebrows scowled.

"Anyway," Karma set down the bag hanging on his shoulder. "I brought some stuff."

He brought out a large box of various desserts he’d baked, along with a large box of steaming hot food he’d cooked. He hands both boxes to Atsushi, who opens them and tears into them hungrily. Then he pulls out four small but still somewhat large boxes of dango balls, mochi, and manju. He hands one each over to Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki, and Shintaro. Karma then pulls out a large box of steaming hot cuisines put together in one, including yakitori, sashimi, tonkatsu, onigiri, and an added assortment of desserts such as chocolates with mint filling, powdered brownies, taiyaki, and _Kagami mochi_. (He’d smirked at that last one, since he heard Tetsu-nii had a teammate named Kagami Taiga.) "For the winning team," he says. Lastly, Karma pulls out a large box consisting of onigiri, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, rice, and various desserts such as cookies, strawberry filled chocolates, mushi pan, and wagashi. "For the losing team," he hands it to Rakuzan.

"I cooked and baked all of that myself," Karma says, before a dark smile crossed his lips, a threatening gleam in his eyes. "So you better enjoy it." Rakuzan and Seirin nods frantically while the Generation of Miracles dig in. "I made enough for a whole team," Karma mentions. "So you should all be able to enjoy yourselves." He watches as Rakuzan and Seirin dig in, and the other teams ask their Miracles to share some food.

Karma grins.

Tetsu-nii approaches him.

"Thank you for the food," he intones.

"Tetsu-nii," Karma begins. "They’ve really changed, huh?"

Tetsuya hums. "For the better."

"You’ve changed, too," Karma points out. "For the better."

"So have you," Tetsuya nods.

* * *

On their way home, Seijuurou speaks.

"Karma," he says. "I haven’t been a very good nii-san, lately, have I?"

Karma hums.

"No," he admits. "You haven’t. But I’m just happy you are the way you are."

"Yes," Seijuurou nods. "My persona born from my weakness has reigned over my life until now, but I will soon once again be the older brother you have looked up to."

Karma smiles.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffs. "I still look up to you. You will always be a brother I look up to. Don’t be so foolish."

"Hmm, perhaps," Seijuurou hums. "We should reconcile. Maybe father will be home today. We will be able to spend tonight as a family."

"Hmm, maybe," Karma agrees.

The two brothers smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the desserts and cuisines listed are ones I searched up online, so I really don't know my Japanese cuisines or desserts 😅
> 
> I know Karma can cook, but I don't know if he can bake, so I went on a limb and decided he could, so that's why I claimed that he cooked and baked all those treats.
> 
> I had more ideas for this meeting/introduction, but they vaporized into thin air and I don't know where they went 😅
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
